Turning Tides
by Red Tabby Tigress
Summary: Finished. .While sailing on the Black Pearl with Jack and his crew, Elizabeth gets seasick. Will gets worried. Jack.......well, Jack gets drunk. Arrgh im no good at summaries, but all WE fans check it out..........
1. Man overboard err lass overboard

Disclaimer: PotC does not- and I repeat DOES not belong to me. Do I look like some incredibly good scriptwriter, who had money flowing out me pockets? (Uhhhh....actually I do....;)) but thats beside the point. Hehehe Disney owns PotC....gutted

  


XD

  


Summary: Random plot, basically it is a silly little story of Will and Elizabeth Romance I wrote when I was bored, LOL.

  


Sorry guys, but you know when you get that feeling that you just need to get something off you chest? With no Plot, hehe im having that feeling about now.

  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Elizabeth chocked, gasping for air as she was pulled on board a small row boat, and closed her eyes, rolling over. She was exhausted, and felt physically ill and lightheaded, which had lead to her falling overboard the ship they had been on. She never heard several concerned voices, or felt them cut the strings of her corset before a wave of dizziness washed over her and she fainted.

  
  
  


Will paced the floor of the cabin, waiting impaitently for Elizabeth to wake up. He had been unable to eat at dinner, and was worried sick about her. She lay, still unconscious in her bed, her face pale and her hair slightly damp from the seawater. His heart had nearly stopped when he had seen her collapse and fall overboard, and he had thrown himself into the icy cold waters of the ocean- he hadn't changed, and his clothes were soaking wet still, but he barely felt the cold.

  


He approached her bed, and knelt down next to it, brushing the hair out of her face, and taking her hand in both of his, gently tracing the small scar that, like his own, ran across the palm of her hand. She sighed softly in her sleep, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

  


"Will," She said softly, semi conscious, "..............your freezing cold," she murmured , raising a hand to rest against his neck.

  


"Im fine," he replied gently, leaning over her slightly, cupping the side of her face gently with his hand, and caressing her cheek, "You fell overboard..." he whispered, "are you okay?"

  


Elizabeth saw his brow was marred with concern, and she smiled reassuringly at him.

  


"Im fine now," she said gently, suddenly aware how tired she was. She rested her head against the palm of his hand, and blinked slowly, looking up at him with sleepy eyes, "Im just a little tired." 

  


She felt Will kiss her forehead gently, before he moved away entirely. Her head lolled on the soft pillow, and she closed her eyes, nearly falling asleep within seconds. She felt her husband climb into bed beside her, and carefully pull her against him. She didn't protest at the movement, nuzzling softly into his neck, and falling fast asleep in his arms. 

  


***************************************************************************

  


Jack Sparrow stood proudly at the wheel of the Black Pearl, still happy to have his ship back, free of a group of evil cruel vicious pirates- evil cruel vicious pirates that couldn't be killed he corrected himself, as he looked over his surroundings. 

  


After Elizabeth had collapsed, he and Will had decided to halt the ship's movement altogether, and anchor in the next suitable place, so that Elizabeth could rest. He was as surprised as Will had been when the lass had fallen overboard, and it wasn't until they had pulled her up onto the little rowboat that the captain realised her too tight corset wasn't the only thing that had caused her collapse. She had looked exhausted and pale, and definitly not herself. 

  


He was still lost in thought when Anamaria walked casually up to him, and folded her arms.

  


"Go to bed Jack, it's late," she said, and pushed him from the wheel.

  


"But...But..." Jack stuttered, "Oi, give me back my ship" He shouted, but Anamaria ignored him. 

  


"Fine," he pouted, feeling tired, and defeated, "I'll go check on the boy and his lass," he grumbled to himself, and dissapeared from sight. He walked to Will and Elizabeth's cabin, and pressed his ear to the door. When he heard nothing, not even Will pacing from worry, he pushed it open a little, and peered into the room, which was almost completely dark, if not for the beams of the full moon which were shining in through the window. He smiled as he saw Elizabeth curled up fast asleep against her husband, her smaller body rising slowly up and down with Will's steady breathing. He shut the door silently, and went on to his own cabin, picking up the pace as he enthusiastically thought of how much Rum he could down before he passed out on the floor of his small room. Silently thanking Anamaria for her taking over the steering of the ship, he shut the door, not to come out again till the next morning, where, chances were, he would have the worlds worst hangover known to mankind.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Note to readers: This is what happens when I get bored, LOL- and I think I will continue with it too-

I have the next chapter on my comp, so, like, if anyone actually likes it I will post more.

  


Now in saying that, Im not demanding u review or I won't continue- but if u like, please do review so I know whether or not to post more for you guys to see.

  


Anyway im babbling, hehe.

Ignore me XD


	2. Seasickness

  


Disclaimer: Do I own PotC? Uhhhhh....I wish. No, really I do *wink wink*. Geez, I own PotC and I was part of the LotR crew. Actually, im just the average person who is pretty broke at the moment because I spent all my shrapnel, with a bandaged hand from being attacked by a selotape dispensor and a cactus ALL IN ONE DAY (as you can understand, I stayed away from the rose after that) Ho-hum. No, I don't own nething...

  


***************************************************************************

  


Whoosa. I got like four comments! *eyes fall out of head* When I saw them I though they were all flames, but I was amazed! Thankyou so much guys! And yeah, I tried to keep everyone in relative character.....

  


Ghettopixiesticklover-

Thanks for the review!!!

  


Lemluvspirates-

O/C means other character or Own Character I thinkums. Hehe but I might not. Just a theory. It will be later.

  


Skyler Vondetton-

Hehe If I made you laugh I hope you kinda like the end then ;) Thanks! I was trying to make Jack in Character.

  


Romance lover-

Here it is, enjoy XD

  


***************************************************************************

  


When Will woke up the next morning, his whole upper body was abnormally cold. He sleepily slid his hand over the side of the bed, and found that the blankets were pushed back to his stomach, and on his right side, the sheet only covered his knee and below. He frowned as he felt the coarse material of his trousers come in contact with his hand, -he hadn't been able to find any sleeping garments so he had settled with a pair of trousers before he had climbed over the nearly sleeping Elizabeth, and curled her up next to him. Suddenly he opened his eyes, and fast.

  


Elizabeth.

  


He had no idea where she was, and in an instant he was sitting bolt upright. He scanned the dimly lit room, until his eyes rested on the small form of his wife lying in a heap on the floor in the corner. He very quickly stumbled out of bed, and within seconds he reached her side, dropping to his knees. 

He carefully lifted her limp form half into his lap, and gently stroked her hair. She wasn't unconscious, as he though, but he cursed softly when he saw she was deathly pale and trembling uncontrollably from cold and what else he knew not what of. He cradled her head in his palm, and she opened her eyes slowly, and weakly, giving him the impression that her eyelids were very heavy to her.

  


"Will, I think im going to be sick," she breathed, closing her eyes once more, and he swore that she went another shade paler than she had been previously. Will carefully scooped her up into his arms, where she lay almost lifelessly from fatigue, and quickly made his way to the deck.

  


"Just hold on Elizabeth," he said softly, almost running up the stairs. Once on the deck, he carried her to the railings, ignoring the concerned looks he was getting from the crew members, especially Anamaria, before he heard her bark at them to get back to work. He gently set her down, holding onto her carefully as she leaned overboard and emptied the contents of her stomach. Will kept one arm around her waist, and his other hand supporting her shoulder and keeping her long hair from falling into her face. 

  


When she had finished, she leaned backwards and looked up at him, giving him a shaky smile. Her face was still an unnatural shade of white, and as she went to sit down, her legs gave out from beneath her and she fell against her husband, who caught her and pulled her into a gentle hug. She couldn't believe how weak she had grown, and was thankful now more than ever that she had married Will, not Commodore Norrington. While she would have had several maids to assist her back at home, the little things that Will did for her, like holding her hair from her face and just being there full stop when she felt so violently ill and vunerable couldn't be fufilled anywhere else. She grimaced at the thought- Norrington would probably stay away from her if she was ill, or leave her to her own devices. She sighed softly, and listened to the soft rumble of her husbands voice in his chest as he spoke to her.

  


"What was wrong?" she heard him ask her. Lifting her head from his chest momentarily, she pondered the thought.

  


"I felt sick, I was making my way to the deck," she said in a soft voice, "you looked tired, I didn't want to wake you." she rested against him gently again, and raised a hand to toy with his rapidly lengthening hair, and she smiled when she heard his reply.

  


"If you felt that sick, you should have woken me up," he said to her, sliding his arms around her slender body, and looking down at her. "What are you smiling about?" he asked with mock sterness, leaning back against the deck.

  


"I was just thinking, if they had suceeded to....." she hesitated "kill....you.. And I had been forced to keep my word and marry Norrington. He would never do this for me- he probably would have told me not to wake him no matter how bad I felt," she smiled, and slid her arms tightly round his neck.

  


"Thankyou," she murmered softly in his ear, but before he had a chance to reply, Jack burst out the door of his cabin.

  


"What the Bloody 'ell is all this racket," he slurred, obviously still drunk. The pair on the deck both jumped, and turned to look at Jack, who raised his eyebrow at them.

  


"Oh, so ye finally decided to join us, Mrs Turner?" he said, before turning and uncerimoniously passing out in his doorway. One of the crew pushed him inside and shut the door. When he got a mixture of shocked and amused looks from Will and Elizabeth, he merely shrugged and continued on with his work.

***************************************************************************


	3. Hostage

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: PotC does not- and I repeat DOES not belong to me. Do I look like some incredibly good scriptwriter, who had money flowing out me pockets? (Uhhhh....actually I do....;)) but thats beside the point. Hehehe Disney owns PotC....gutted

***************************************************************************

  


Hehe and to Skyler VonDetton- I think that mebbe you should email me! U sound like a real nutter like me, if you like my attempts at 'humour' LMAO. I am crazy as and u sound really cool.

Do you think the CIA might be reading this? Would you like to take over the Universe with me? I will give you Pluto.

  


XD. *pets Jack (the monkey, hehe not Jack Sparrow, although I god damn wish! ^^)

  


And to lemluvspirates, Your welcome, LOL, im more than happy to answer questions ^^

but im not answering that one. I think its kinda obvious Savvy ;).

  


Hopefully my attempts at making Jack Sparrow IC will not go down the drain, if they do, tell me guys, so I can fix it.

  


***************************************************************************

  
  
  


Jack woke abruptly at about midday as a sudden movement of the ship set him headlong into the wall. He cursed as he got up, rubbing his pounding head, and staggering to his cabinet, wrenching it open. He pulled out a bottle of Rum.

  


"Ahhh," he smiled, "The only way to cure a hangover, drink more Rum." 

He took a mouthful, but at that moment Anamaria burst through the door, slamming it against the wood, hard.

  


"Jack," she shouted, and he cringed, "Pirates are attacking the ship. Today might be nice."

  


He spat out his mouthful of Rum, spraying it everywhere, and dropped the Rum, then grabbed his gun, his sword, and his gunpowder. Having second thoughts, he picked up the bottle of Rum, which amazingly hadn't broken, and took a large swig.

  


"Jack," Anamaria shouted yet again, impaitently, tapping her foot.

  


"Coming, love," he said casually, and put the Rum back in the cabinet, and went to join the fight.

  
  


*********************

  


Will ducked as he heard a blade cut the air far to close to his ear for his liking, and brought up his blade to block another blow. He lunged forwards and drove his own sword into the stomach of a pirate, leaving the man in front of him gasping, and pale- the pale white of death. He yanked his sword back, and turned, bringing it around to cut into the arm of a man trying to slam his fist into his side. The man cursed, and clutched his arm, giving Will an opportunity to push him overboard. 

  


He took a second to look around, and stepped back away from the other three Pirates who were gaining on him. The biggest one drew his gun, and pointed it at him, and he froze.

  
  


"Im done with the swordfighting," he snarled, "This one is too dangerous. Lets finish this once and for all." He advanced on Will, who held his sword in front of him to keep them away from them.

It was then he heard the Captian of the enemy ship yell for their retreat.

  


"Get back to the ship, we are too many men down," The captian yelled, and drew his gun, shooting it at Anamaria, who collapsed to the ground, curling up. 

  


The pirate advancing on Will unloaded his gun, and slipped it back into his belt. He smiled as he shifted his sword into his right hand, and brought the blade down with all his weight.

  


"Change of plans, gentlemen," he smiled sinisterly, and as Will Blocked, he drove his knee into the younger man's stomach. In the same second, one of the other men sliced up his arm, making a deep, painful wound, and causing him to drop his sword. The third stepped on the blade, and swung a punch at him, knocking him to the ground. Will cursed, and reached for his sword with his left hand, trying to wrench it from beneath the Pirates foot. Angered, the Pirate kicked him hard, in the face, catching him hard in the cheek, knocking him senseless. 

  


The biggest Pirate laughed as the younger man groaned weakly, and rolled onto his back, his eyes closed. He struck him in the ribs with his boot, and then pulled him up by his hair, throwing him carelessly across his shoulder. Running to the side of the ship, the Pirate swung back to his own ship, and landed firmly on the deck, tossing Will carelessly down, and binding his wrists behind his back extremely tightly. He then roughly bound up the blacksmith's arm to stop the bleeding, and dragged him below deck to the cells.

  


The rest of the Pirates abandoned the Black Pearl, setting off a massive explosion of flour, which covered them from sight as they retreated.

  


When the enemy ship was finally out of sight of the Black Pearl, The Captian relaxed his orders on the exhausted crew, and they slowed a little. He then counted his men, and swore loudly as he noticed three were missing.

  


It was then that the Pirate who had captured Will appeared on deck.

  


"You are only two men down," he said, folding his arms and leaning casually on the mast.

  


"Two men short of a crew. It will still be nearly a two months till we near Tortuga, and that is too long for us to sail short of men," The Captain growled at his first mate, and spat on the deck.

  


"We brought back a hostage," The first mate said, smiling in satisfaction, "He can earn his keep on deck, and sail under threat of death. What's more, there is no need to waste provisions on him, and since we do not exactly care for him after he killed the two missing men from this ship, he can fill the positions of both of them."

  


The Captain smiled as he heard the idea of his first mate.

  


"Hmmmmm" he murmured, and laughed shortly, "Bring him up to me when he wakes, so I can....get to know him," he said sinisterly, "then he can be worked till he collapses- no-one gets away lightly with murdering two of my crew members."

  


The first mate nodded in approval, and disappeared below deck once more.

  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Oh man, I got a funny as idea for a chapter later......gutted that I can't put it in sooner. Hehe

and it will be the IDEAL thing for Jack to say. *cries out in exasperation* Hehe but I hope u liked this chapter guys....R/R, no flames, and even if you do, it's just gonna be wasting your time even more, and I hate to break it to ya, but I will have no sympathy for those who go out and torture themselves......

  


Anyways, hope I don't let you nice reviewers down ^^


	4. Captain Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: Ladida I don't own PotC, im poor, and im making no profit. Heard it before, I'll say it again. If I owned it I would very likely be doing better things with my time XD.

  


***************************************************************************

Reviews: Woooo O I have 10 reviews! Hehe I thought I wouldn't get any! Hehe thanks guys.

  


Skyler: Thanks for emailing me!!! Hehe I wish I was there in your study hall, I would be laughing right along with you. Of course, if I wasn't drawing or writing another chapter XD.

  


Oil Pastel: Hehe now if I told you the line it would be cheating , Savvy? But I will tell you it will be funny. Hehe I can't WAIT to put that in man, I just hope I don't hurry through the chapters and make a mess of them because I want to get to the good part, LOL. Thanks for your review, it's much appreciated.

  


English Mystic: Thanking you for your review, hope ya enjoy this chapter.

  


Lemluvspirates: LMAO. Hope ya like this chapter. Thanks for your review (s)!

  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Elizabeth heard the massive explosion from below deck, and hurried up to see what happened.

She choked when she got above deck though, and the sky was white with some sort of powder. She waded through the clouds of powder blindly, until she tripped on something- a body. Catching herself on her hands, she crawled over, and realised it was Anamaria, and that she was hurt. Her shoulder was soaked with blood, and she was clutching it tightly.

  


"Anamaria?" She said, cautiously, pulling the female pirate's hand away from the wound.

  


"Aye," she groaned, looking up, "Elizabeth, shouldn't you be hiding below deck, with you being unwell and all?" she asked.

  


"No. I think the Pirates have gone now," She replied, "What happened?"

  


"They shot me. Close range, out of desperation. I'll be okay lass, help me up?" She asked, with a shaky smile.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Jack Sparrow surveyed his ship as the clouds died down. While there was no significant damage, the whole thing was covered in white powder.

  


"Bloody 'ell," he breathed, and as Anamaria and Elizabeth approached him, he turned to her.

  


"That's the last time I put you in charge of me ship, luv," he said, his hands flying, "looks like we had a bloody avalanche. In the OCEAN!"

  


"Jack," Elizabeth interrupted, "Jack, where is Will?"

Jack stopped his movements, his hands dropping back to his sides. He raised his eyebrow as he looked around his ship, and swaggered back to Elizabeth.

  


"I have absoloutly no Idea," he said, "I suppose you told him to stay below deck and do nothing incredibly stupid, and he decked you with an oar?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, looking at him sternly, "Oh well I guess not," he said.

  


"If he isn't on deck, then where is he?" she asked, concerned.

  


"Well either he fell overboard," Jack motioned towards the water, "Or they took him hostage and are going to bestow on him some incredibly horrendous death," he continued in a carefree voice. Then he realised what he had said.

  


"Oh." his face fell. Elizabeth went white.

  


"Jack you're going to look for him, aren't you?" she said desperately, "Please tell me you are,"

  


"Er....yes, of course," he cleared his throat, "but uh....there is one problem love. We don't know where

he is."

  


Elizabeth grabbed his hand.

  


"Please Jack, you have to," She pleaded.

  
  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Will groaned as he came to, the side of his face was aching. He tried to bring his hands to his face, but it was then that he realised they were bound tightly behind his back, so he resorted to rolling over onto his side.

  


It was then that he saw the Pirate standing over him, his arms folded, and a sinister look firmly plastered on his face.

  


"Get up whelp," he snarled. Will didn't move. "I said, get up," he raised his voice, and kicked him in the side. This time Will tried to get up, but all he did was manage to get to his knees, and the motion of the boat pushed him over, flat on his face.

  


The pirate had little paitence, and grabbed him by his hair, and dragged him up, and bringing a knife to his throat.

  


"You will soon see that the Captain does not like to have arrogant people in his crew. Don't push it whelp," he snarled, and spat in his face, setting him on his feet. He deftly cut the ropes that bound his arms and legs, and pushed him towards the deck.

  


"Now, time to meet your fellow crew-mates," he smiled cruelly.

  


"Crew mates?" Will mouthed to himself as he walked up the steps.

  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Ahahahahaha. Im bored. LOL. Just wrote that entire chapter while I was reading all of your reviews and I am awestruck to say the least. WOW. So many reviews. Thanks to all u *hugs* I luv you guys * in a non lesbian kind of way.. XD

  


Hope u liked it.

  


R/R please


	5. Brewster and Barina

Disclaimer: Ladida I don't own PotC, im poor, and im making no profit. Heard it before? I'll say it again. If I owned it I would very likely be doing better things with my time XD.

Woot- like watching the movie again XD. Which I just did.....but I wrote the chapter beforehand so excuse the OOCness, Savvy

And thanking you Skyler, my faithful reviewer, who took the time to review for the fourth time.

Thanks So MuCh! Means a lot to me.

**************************************************************************

  
  


"Captain," He heard his first mate call out, and turned to the direction of the voice.

"The whelp is awake." He saw the pirate shove their hostage on the deck of the ship, and strode over to grace them with his presence.

  


"Get up," he said in a harsh voice, and Will slowly got to his feet.

  


"Meet Captain Barina," The first mate snapped, "from now on you will address him as either Captain, or Sir."

  


The Captain grabbed Will by his chin, and tilted his head from side to side. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the bruise forming on his cheek, and let him go. Will took a step back from the Pirate, eying him cautiously.

  


"From now on you will work under my command. You will work when I say and not stop until I say, and bad behaviour will not be tolerated. But I am sure that Brewster here has already told you that," the Captain touched his cheek, and Will flinched, swotting the hand away, and glaring at Barina. 

  


The Captain studied him. He was quite young younger than he had expected, and he had spirit. Barina smiled, he would be fun to break. His arm was bound roughly but blood was seeping through, and it had soaked the arm of his shirt. He wasn't anywhere near as bulky as many of his own Pirates, nor as well built, or covered in muscle as his first mate, but he looked agile, and had the air of someone who would not be harmed by hard work. 

  


"Brewster," The Captain looked at his first mate, "I think that you should show young Mr......" He paused, and turned to Will.

  


"Turner," Will spat at him.

  


"Young Mr Turner here what we will require him to do for us," he smiled, 

"and I also think it is in Mr Turner's best interests that he shall now be informed that he will be pulling the weight of not one but two men. And that if both men's tasks are not performed fully, that he will be punished," His smile broke into a grin, and Will glared at him fully.

  


"Remove him from my sight," The captain ordered.

  


"With pleasure," Brewster smiled, grabbing Will roughly by the shoulders and pushing him past the captian.

  


******************************************************************

  


Jack watched wordlessly as Elizabeth slept, tucked soundly into his own bed. While he had at first not liked the idea much-he now slept on the floor- he had finally gotten used to the idea of 'female dominance' that Anamaria had so often tried to drill into his head. Refusing to let her sleep alone in her cabin, the female pirate had gone to war with Jack to let Elizabeth sleep here, as she was not entirely trusting of the crew.

  


A week had passed since they had been attacked, and Elizabeth had still been ill. Both he and Will had forbidden her to wear a corset in their presence after she had fallen off the ship, and she hadn't passed out again, but he woke up every morning to hear her heaving over the side rail of the ship, and he would see how sad she was without Will especially at that moment. 

  


He turned as he heard a quiet knock on the door, and to see Anamaria let herself in, and silently shut the door.

"Is the lass okay?" The female pirate inquired, carefully tucking her arm back into the sling that Jack and Mr Gibbs had made.

  


"Aye," he smiled wearily, motioning towards Elizabeth, "She is finally sleeping soundly, poor things' exhausted," he said. 

  


"As are ye," Anamaria said, frowning slightly. Indeed, beneath his kohl rimmed eyes, there were dark circles, "You're not sleeping well?"

  


"You try sleeping on the floor of a ship for a week and see how ye fare," he smirked, and got up.

  


"Im not going to sympathize," Anamaria said, "You're doing a decent thing letting her sleep in your bed, so at least one of us is watching over her, and, without William around, I think, just between the two of us, she's gonna need quite a bit of watching."

  


Jack stared at Anamaria for a moment, and blinked, and then blinked again. Then his face broke into a broad smile, and he looked at Elizabeth.

  


"So you're saying that young Elizabeth here...."

  


"She's pregnant," Anamaria relaxed a little, "that's why she has been sick," then she frowned.

  


"We need to find Will," she continued, " If Elizabeth finds' she's pregnant, and we don't find Will..........well, you saw how desperate she was when she begged you to go looking for him."

  


"We'll find him," Jack said, cocking his eyebrow. "You're forgetting one very important thing luv, Im Captain Jack Sparrow," he said. Anamaria sighed. 

  


"Since when have I given you any reason not to trust me?" he asked, and her eyebrows shot up.

  


"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" she smirked.

  


******************************************************************

  


Will collapsed on the deck of the ship he had been forced to work on for the week, completely exhausted, and barely able to move. It was very early in the morning, and if he was lucky, no-one would see him, and he could pause in his work for a few minutes. 

  


Over the last seven days he had been deprived of food, water, and sleep.

Food, and getting the occasional goblet of water his body required to keep him alive, he could handle. Being deprived of all sleep, and being forced to work for days on end, he couldn't. Occasionally he could catch a few minutes, or if he was lucky, hours, but nonetheless, At this point he was barely coherent, and scarcely able to tell if he was indeed awake.

  


His ribs ached, as did the rest of his body, as he had been on the receiving end of more brutality that he would have liked. He closed his eyes briefly, but opened them again when he heard the sound of a pirate walking towards him, and sighed in defeat.

  


"Mr Turner, you try my patience," a voice said, "now I subtly suggest you get up, before I have to get Brewster up here. At this time of the morning I do not think he will be at all impressed with you."

  


Will frowned, and tried to speak, but his throat and mouth were too dry, and he gave up. He was too tired and weak to even lift his head, and even if at that moment they had tried to take advantage of Elizabeth, he would not have been able to get up to prevent it. 

  


"Very well then," The voice said, and Will heard the thunk of the pirates boots go further away. He groaned weakly, and desperately tried to get up. He shifted his arms, and tried to push himself up, but they trembled beneath him, and refused to hold his weight. He tried again, but once more he fell back onto the deck. He rolled onto his back, ignoring the protests of his ribs, and closed his eyes, trying to slip into the sleep he most desperatly needed.

  


The sound of boots returned, along with the cursing of Brewster, and seconds later, he felt excruciating pain in his stomach, and his body curled up instinctively, trying to protect himself from the abuse. It was half an hour later when Captian Barina made an appearance, and intervened.

  


"Brewster that is enough," he said, as he approached. Will was very barely conscious, and he could feel warm blood trickling over his side, and down his back. He closed his eyes at the pain, and lay his head back on the deck, letting it wash over him.

  


"Quintain, please, along with Brewster, escort Mr Turner back to his cell, I believe he needs rest," Captain Barina said silkily. Brewster grumbled, but he didn't dare question the Captains orders. He slung Will over his broad shoulder, and took him to the cells.

  


"Until next time I see you, Mr Turner," Barina said sinisterly as Brewster carried him past.

  


******************************************************************

  
  


Read and Review guys, and Skyler, if you are still reading this, sorry this chapter ain't funny mate.....it will be soon though, so bear with me ;)

  


And yea....I hope whoever else reading this still likes it... ya.

  


Bubi

  


Ps: R/R XD.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Blood sky

Disclaimer: Ho-hum *files nails with a borrowed nail file* *wink wink* 

  


I don't own PotC, never will, how depressing is that ;) hehe

  


******************************************************************

  


Reviews:

Orli*n*Keira-

how on earth could u use the statement that" even if they were to take advantage of elizbateh now, he wouldnt have had the strength to stop them" or something like that? that's completely insulting and hurtful! i mean i know that u are trying to use an extreme expression, but not THAT one

-Because I can mate, LOL, no offense meant to you, but like, I think that he would more not care less about what would happen to himself, if they had threatened to hurt Elizabeth, maybe, but as far as im concerned she's one tough chick, ya know, just a small point to show how he would be extremely tired after like a week of no sleep, etc etc etc.

Anyways, I still appreciate the reviews, but at the start of the story I think I said there was really no plot......that should come about later. Don't worry about the Will/Elizabeth stuff, there will be like TONS of that......yea, not really sure of exactly what else to say, but I can tell you there will be alot............yes..... anyways...

***************************************************************************

  
  


Elizabeth groaned weakly as she woke, once more, before dawn, an awful sick feeling in her stomach once again. She groggily swung her legs across the edge of the bed, and stumbled across the floor. As she went to step over the sleeping form of Jack, however, the ship lurched, and she accidentally struck Jack hard in the face as she tripped over him.

  


"Err....hmmm, I definatly, did not deserve that," he mumbled, "love, it's a bit early in the morning for regrets, isn't it?" With that, he rolled over, and Elizabeth, momentarily forgetting she was about to throw up, knelt down beside him. She frowned at his last sentence, but apologized nonetheless.

  


"Jack, im so sorry," she said gently, pressing her hand to his face, where she had kicked.

  


"Wha...?" he mumbled as he woke, "You're up again?" he frowned, and sat up, brushing her hand aside. "Are you sure you're okay? I won't have you dying on me, not before we rescue your lad" he said sternly, frowning as she doubled over, and clutched her stomach. 

  
  


"Sorry Jack," she said as she got to her feet, "I really have to go now," she bolted for the door, threw it open, and raced to the edge of the ship, heading to the rail, where she brought up the little she had eaten for dinner the night before.

  


Weakly pulling herself back over the rail, and lying her head on her forearms, she lay there for a few moments, not bothering to search out water to rinse the bad taste from her mouth. Not hearing the sounds of any of the crew members, she started to silently sob into the soft sleeves of her nightgown. 

  
  


******************************************************************

  


Jack watched Elizabeth make a run to the door, and then he lay back down on his makeshift bed, closing his eyes, and trying to sleep once more. He waited for her to come back, as she had for the last few mornings, but then curiosity got the better of him, and he sat up once more. Frowning childishly, he contemplated once more, whether he should go back to bed or not, but decided against it. 

  


After he had talked to Anna-Maria, the pair of them closely watched her eating habits, and made sure she was indeed consuming food. Since then, she had collapsed less frequently, until now, when she seemed much more sturdy as of late, and the two of them were satisfied. She had more energy, and while she was still extremely tired at night, and seemed to collapse into bed, and be asleep within moments, she would help the crew, and she would often sit up with him at the wheel of the ship when it was later in the afternoon and she had begun to tire. 

  


He pulled his white shirt on, leaving the cuffs rolled at his elbows, and his boots. Then he kicked his bedding under his own bed, and walked slowly out to the deck, where he saw her lying halfway on the rail, her face buried in her arms. She was crying, and he paused, momentarily not knowing what to do with her.

  


"Elizabeth, darling, are you okay?" He asked cautiously. The last time he had approached a crying female, it had ended with him almost losing a finger, and being momentarily unable to walk due to immense pain in his groin area. Then he had rolled, and fast. He cringed at the mere thought of that day, but determined to somewhat comfort Elizabeth, he gently lay a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes red, and her face damp, and sighed when she saw him.

  


"Jack," she said softly, wiping at her eyes with her sleeves in attempt to stop the tears, but she couldn't. He looked at her, unable to move, or think straight, and watched, powerless, as she lowered her face to her hands once more. He smirked. In any other situation he would be able to take control and get himself out of it, yet here, he was completely powerless, in a way he didn't like. He really wasn't big on sincere emotions, and it was then that he thought that maybe, he should find himself a girl like Elizabeth, and maybe settle down on an island somewhere. He realised how selfish he had been all his life, pirate or no, and remembered Norrington saying ~I have others to worry about, not just myself~

  


Uncertainly, Jack knelt down, and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Now that he had made his move to calm her, he felt uncomfortable, and cursed at himself for his attempt. However, when Elizabeth clung to him tightly, and cried into his shoulder, he soothingly rubbed her back.

  


"I miss him," she whispered softly to Jack, "I miss him so much,"

  


"I know love," Jack sympathised with her, "We will find him, or im not Captain Jack Sparrow."

  


He noticed she had almost stopped crying as she looked up at him curiously.

  


"Jack, why is it that you are helping me find Will?" she asked the pirate, "I thought that unless it was of profit to you, I was on my own?"

  


"Actually, I don't know," Jack smiled a little, "Maybe it is because you and Will are respectable friends of mine, and mayhap not. Then again, if we leave him to die, the return back to port to drop you off might not be worth it," he smiled cheekily, and she mock frowned.

  


"Thank you Jack," she hugged him tightly, "I hope you know how much it means to me," and then she got up, and headed back to her quarters, leaving Jack on his own on the deck. Anna-Maria appeared, and walked over to him. 

  
  


"Is she okay?" Anna-Maria asked gently, sitting down next to Jack, setting her arms on her knees and looking out over the ocean.

  


"I don't know love," Jack said, sighing, and turning to look towards the cabin, all I can say is that I am hoping that we find the boy soon," he said, then he too got to his feet.

  


"This situation is to depressing for the likes of me. I need Rum," he declared.

  


"But Jack you have a ship to....." Anna-Maria started, but he was off, a man on a mission, and it would be the death of her to try to stop him. She smiled slightly, and stayed where she was to watch the sun rise, a brilliant blood red filling the sky.

  
  
  


******************************************************************

  
  


The blood red sky extended to the ocean, which swirled with white foam, a firm contrast of the deep blue of the dark, murky depths of the ocean. It was strewn with scraps of wood, and sails, where a ship had met her death upon the murderous rocks of the bay, which were incredibly deceptive to where they lay. Because although the water looked very deep, it was indeed quite shallow- not too shallow, a man could not touch the bottom, but any ship trying to pass by too close would be torn to pieces. The dead bodies of many men lay floating on pieces of driftwood, whilst many more that were merely unconscious rested peacefully, limbs wrapped round parts of the mast. Many more had drowned, or fallen on the rocks, and the water was an ugly purple colour around their graves. Everything was silent, except the cawing of the gulls.

  
  
  


As The Black Pearl steadily cut through the ocean, at quite a pace, Mr Gibbs was keeping a look out, his eyes expertly picking out the shallow water, and rocks.

  


"Captain," he cried out, "give this bay a wide berth, the waters here are deceptive."

  


Jack steered the ship away, he could not have his precious Black Pearl torn up on the rocks.

  


"Aye, Gibbs," he said, taking a sip of his Rum. It would be a hot day, he could feel it.

Elizabeth was still sleeping. After her episode this morning, he thought she could do with the rest.

  


"Cap'in," A voice came from the crow's nest, "There's been a shipwreck, looksa like they misjudged the rocks, poor ship's in matchsticks."

  


Anna-Maria went to the edge of the deck, and took out her telescope, surveying the wreck. 

  


"Looks like there's quite a few dead," She said to Jack, not looking up as they sailed closer to the wreck. 

  


Jack winced at the bloodied water, and frowned at the dead men. While most of them had fallen off what they had been clinging to, and drowned while unconscious if they had been alive, there were a couple that were still above water. It wasn't until Elizabeth burst out of his cabin that he realised that he had seen the ship and it's crew before.

  


"Oh my god," Elizabeth ran to the side of the ship, and snatched the telescope from Anna-Maria, "Jack, it's Will, he's on one of the bit's of wood that's floating on the surface," 

  


The crew looked dumbfounded, and stood there, gingerly tending to their duties.

  


"You heard the lady," Jack and Anna-Maria bellowed simultaneously, "Lower a lifeboat and get the lad on board, or it'll be your heads,"

  


The crew members bustled to life, and Elizabeth went to jump into the boat, before a firm hand rested on her shoulder.

  


"You will stay here with me lass, we don't want ye catching a chill or something," Mr Gibbs said, as Jack jumped in the boat, just as it was being lowered.

  


"Sorry love," Jack said with one of his evil grins plastered on her face. 

  


Elizabeth glared daggers at the two men, especially Jack.

  
  


******************************************************************

  
  


Mwahaha a mini cliff-hanger. Meep. Liked all me reviews I got from Orli*n*Keira despite the disagreement, but oh well. Yes, if you are still reading you will get your romance, Skyler will get her humour, and I will get this ridiculousness out of my system so I can write a real story with an actual good plot

  


R/R please

  


Otherwise, have a nice day. 


	7. Much Rum is drunken

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC *gutted* but im In a hurry, so sorry, that will have to do.....

******************************************************************

Reviews:

LemluvsPirates: Mwahaha yes he can XD. 

But not in this story......

Skyler: Mwahaha it will be funny next chapter, I promise, LOL. *exccelllent*

And thanks. Jack is a little OOC in this chapter, but he will be back to his evil self just like in the movie in some parts ;)

Orli*n*Keira: OMG LIKE TWO WHOLE BIG REVIEWS. WOW!!!!! LOL, when I finish this I might do another story you might like, but it will be better written, not boring and drag-on-ish, LMAO. This is kinda forced, but THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! *crushing hug*

Lord Lanceahlot: Lol. I would suggest Ice-pick. But I have updated now, LOL, so no problemo mate, XD. I hope you like.

******************************************************************

Elizabeth paced back and fourth in anxiety as she waited for Jack and the rest of the crew members to get back with Will. She was so worried she was almost compelled to be sick again. Her stomach lurched as she thought momentarily that he could already be dead, but then she cursed herself for thinking such thoughts, and switched her mind to the miraculous fact that he had not sunk beneath the water and drowned. She sighed, her legs felt weak, and then she heard Jack holler out to the remaining crew members to pull them up.

Several of his pirates climbed on deck to help, and when the boat was finally pulled up over the side, she was met with a grim faced Jack Sparrow, his Kohl rimmed eyes were wild, and as the crew lay the boat down, Mr Gibbs helped him lift Will's lifeless body onto the deck of the ship. She approached him, and without even looking at Jack, she knelt down, and pulled him into her lap, shifting so his head lay against her stomach, and gently twined her fingers through his knotted and matted hair. Instinctively, she pressed her fingers to his neck, feeling extremely relieved to feel a weak pulse. 

"Aye," she heard Jack say sadly, "he lives, but barely. Exhausted, starved, and now half drowned," the pirate sighed. Anna-Maria offered him Rum, but he pushed it away.

"A shipwreck is too serious for Rum," he said, and then he ordered his men to fetch him supplies, but Elizabeth didn't hear the rest. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she leaned over him so the rest of the crew couldn't see. She vaguely felt Anna-Maria and Mr Gibbs pull her away from him, and to her feet.

"Up you get lass," Mr Gibbs said gently, "We gonna take the lad down to his cabin, where he can rest. Come on."

Elizabeth merely watched as Will was picked up by one of Jacks men, and carried below deck. She followed numbly, and as he was laid carefully on the bed, she curled up in the corner. 

His soaking wet shirt was pulled up and over his head, and then he was allowed to lay back to rest. Jack pulled him up a little, so he could sleep next to Elizabeth, and then he spoke up.

"Everyone out," he announced, "The Lad needs rest right now." She looked up from where she lay.

"Elizabeth, love, if you need anything, someone will be in the corridor, so shout out. When he wakes, give me call and we will bring something down so he can have a bite to eat. Otherwise, have a good sleep," Jack continued. Elizabeth nodded slowly, her face still pale, and eyes filled with concern. Jack shooed out the pirates, leaving her alone with her husband.

Sitting up, the young female gently pushed the blankets back from Will's body, and frowned, her concern growing. Each of his ribs stood out clearly, and his torso was covered in painful bruises, as was his left cheek, and most of his face. On his side, was a cut, which by the look of it, was fairly recent. Along his arm was another, but this had been bound, and the blood was worn, barely showing on the fabric. 

She jumped slightly when he groaned in his sleep, and she pulled him over to her, gently holding him against her. She pulled the blankets over them both, and felt him fumble slightly, and nuzzle into her neck.

"Elizabeth?" he murmured hoarsly as he came to, shifting slightly, but gasping in pain as he did so. She carefully stilled his movements, letting him lay his head beside her neck.

"Will, are you alright?" her voice was filled with concern. She soothingly ran her hand over his cheek, and smoothed down his wayward hair.

"Im fine," he said, wearily, "just tired."

"You should rest then," she said gently to him, shifting slightly so she could kiss him on the forehead. He reciprocated, moving from where he lay, with great difficulty, and gently kissed her on the lips. He then slid his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She lay, her head fitting snugly just below his chin, and enjoyed the feeling of him just being near her.

"Im not hurting you am I?" she whispered.

"Of course you aren't," Will replied, resting his head against hers, and closing his eyes

"That's good," she smiled a little, "Because I have no intention of moving". She then closed her eyes, and like him, drifted off into a much needed sleep. 

******************************************************************

Meanwhile, Jack's crew above deck, and in the water, were slowly picking through the shipwreck for anything they might salvage. Jack himself had stayed on the ship, keeping his word to Elizabeth, incase she needed anything. He had checked on them an hour ago, and the pair were both fast asleep in their cabin, looking completely comfortable, and Elizabeth looked much happier than she had in a long time. The pirate had decided to leave them in peace. He would harass Will another time about Elizabeth's little 'illness'.

When he got back on deck, he was greeted by the good sight of his crew hauling up a boat full of shiny, gold items. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, and did a double take, before swaggering over to look at the loot.

"Aye Cap'ain," one of the crew grinned, "t'was the ship that attacked us earlier, we decided to take a little gold to pay for the damages to our ship."

Jack smiled, and dug into the treasure, picking up a massive gold statue, and testing his reflection in it. He then tossed it to Mr Gibbs.

"I think we should have a little celebration. Get us out of this god forsaken cove, and into the open sea," he waved his hands a little, and then motioned towards the ocean, "Rum all around," he yelled, and the crew cheered. Anna-Maria organised the treasure to be stored below deck, and another pirate passed bottles of Rum around as the Black Pearl departed the death-infested waters.

******************************************************************

Once again, R/R, sorry, gotta fly guys, hope you all like it, 

*faints from the 22 reviews* WOAH!!! LMAO. Im letting it all get to my head, LOL.


	8. you knocked her up! :

Mwahaha Im listening to Blurry, by Puddle of Mudd while im writing this, OMG it kinda, at the start, sounds good for the W/E coupling, LMAO

  


_Everything's so blurry, _

_and everyone's so fake,_

_and everybody's empty,_

_and everything is so messed up,_

_preoccupied without you,_

_I cannot live at all, _

_My whole world surrounds you,_

_I stumble and I crawl,_

_but you can be my someone,_

_you can be my scene (?)_

_Know that I'll protect you, _

_from all of the obscene, _

_I wonder what your doing,_

_imagine where you are,_

_there's oceans in between us,_

_but that's not very far......_

  


MWAHAHA okay okay I'll stop. Apart from Blindspott That's one of my favourite songs.

Lyrics might pop up here and there during this chapter, XD

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


If anyone who is commenting might take this into account, and just slip in your suggestions of what might make a good pictures, or you can email me even if you really want, just a scene you might like to see a picture of? Thanks guys. 

  
  


******************************************************************

Reviewers:

  


Skyler: I really appreciating your review, especially if you were in a hurry ;) *hugs*

Thanks!!!

  


Kingleby: Woot! Thanks for your revieW!!!! Im happy that you like it! Actually, happy, and shocked off my chair *hands ice cream sundae* Huzzah im happy now! 

  


Melissafarlie: Thanks :D

  


Lemluvspirates: LMAO!!!!!! hehe *trips Elizabeth to stall her while you run for your life*

Thanks!

  


Orli*n*keira: HOW CAN YOU WRITE A WHOLE LIKE PAGE ON HOW MUCH YOU LIKE THE FIC XD. AND THEN U EMAIL ME COMPLAINING U DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ROOM!!!!!! OMG *hugs you* WOW!!! THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  


******************************************************************

  


Elizabeth stirred from sleep, to feel a pair of arms around her, but she didn't open her eyes. For a moment, she thought she was still sleeping in the cabin of the infamous Jack Sparrow, and he had jumped into bed with her, but she quickly passed that thought off. The body beneath her was familiar, as was the embrace. She slowly cracked one eye open, not daring to believe that they had found Will, but sure enough, he was fast asleep next to her, looking more worn, and more tired than usual, but he was there, and that was enough for her.

  


She slowly pulled away from him, not wanting to wake him, and silently padded across the small cabin, to pull back the curtain and look out the window. It was late, very late, and she realised that she had slept all day. From above her, on the deck, she could hear the slurred speech of drunken pirates, and above all of them she heard Jack positively howling. Cringing, she decided that she would busy herself with getting something to eat and drink for Will, and she slipped out into the empty corridor.

  
  
  


Looking either way, she silently slipped down the hallway to the kitchen before she was spotted, and once she was there, she looked around in wonder. The best she could describe it, was a mess. There was piles of everything, and she wasn't sure she would eat another meal aboard the Black Pearl. 

  


With a great deal of searching, found a clean jug, and a cup, so she filled the jug with water, and placed them on a tray. Then she went about gathering food that looked at least partially edible, and placed it on the tray also. Smiling slightly to herself as she surveyed the mess for the last time, she headed back to her room, and let herself back in. 

  


She was greeted by Will, who looked up from where he had been lying on his side, partially asleep.

  


"Elizabeth," he said gently, "I was wondering where you had got to,"

  


Elizabeth set the tray down on a table, and poured a mug of water, which she collected up and took over to him.

  


"Drink this," she said softly, sitting on the bed beside him. She helped him sit up, and carefully pressed the mug to his lips. He drained it, and she frowned slightly as she pulled it away, and she set it on a table behind the bed.

  


"Thank you," he said, wiping the water from around his mouth, and gingerly resting his weight on his arms as he pulled himself up and leaned against the wall. All the bruises across his stomach and ribs showed in the flickering of the candlelight, and Elizabeth trailed a hand over his ribs. He flinched slightly as she rested her hand on his side, and she looked at him, her eyes full of concern.

  


"What did they do to you," she murmured, carefully removing her hand as not to hurt him further, "You look terrible."

  


"Im fine," he assured her, smiling weakly, but he was still exhausted, and she could see right through him. She got up and took some bread from the tray, and brought it back to him.

  


"Eat this," she handed it to him, and carefully watched as he took a bite. She only grew more concerned when he only ate half. He handed the remainder back to her, and she placed it on the bedside table, next to the empty glass. 

  


"Will you have to eat," she pleaded, "You have to be hungry,"

  


"Elizabeth," he gingerly slipped an arm around her, and pulled her against his chest, and slid down so he was lying on his side once more, "I cannot eat any more," he drew her closer to her, encircling his arms around her, holding her tightly.

  


"I love you so much," he said softly to her, as he closed his eyes. 

  


Elizabeth smiled, and pulled away, moving over to extinguish the lamp. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek gently, before she curled up at his side once more, and sighed in content.

  


"I love you too," she said, feeling sleepy once again. She felt his arms relax around her, and his breathing deepen in steady breaths. He shifted, so he lay on his back, and she moved herself, resting her head against his chest. Her arm brushed over his abused ribs, and she couldn't help a tear slide down her cheek as she though of how badly she had missed him, and the bad condition he was in now. She clung tighter to him, and closed her eyes as she felt more tears come. Elizabeth buried her face in Will's neck, and cried herself slowly to sleep.

  
  


******************************************************************

  


When Jack woke up the next morning, he found Elizabeth sitting on the deck, seemingly watching him in amusement. The Pirate groaned, and rolled over, using the mast as support to heave himself up. He stretched, poking his stomach out, and then fell back into a slouch, holding his bottle of Rum by the neck in his hand. He frowned, and rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember the night before, with no such luck. But he didn't have a hangover, and he was full of himself.

  


"Ah, Elizabeth, darling, up bright and early as usual," he smirked, "You know, you really should see a doctor or something, im not sure even when I have a hangover am as sick as you are love, and loving my Rum as I do, I spend most of my days, with a hangover," He winked.

  


"Jack, you know as well as I do that I just have sea sickness," she said, and smiled , "Im fine now," she said softly. Jack raised an eyebrow.

  


"And how is young Mr Turner?" he asked, and although his voice was firm, she could tell he was concerned.

  


"Will is alright," she said softly, "Injured, and tired, but he will be fine." She reached out her hand to him, and he helped her up from the deck.

  


"Speaking of which, I need to have a talk with him," Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but he brushed her off. Anna-Maria conveniently appeared from behind the mast.

  


"Elizabeth, you wouldn't mind giving me a hand here?" She asked, "I need an extra hand,"

  


"Of course," Elizabeth smiled, and turned to Jack.

  


"Work calls Mr Sparrow," she laughed, and disappeared with the female pirate.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Will groaned as he forced himself to get out of bed, and find Elizabeth. As far as he knew, she had gone above deck, presumably to throw up. He hated that she was still sick, and cursed himself for not following her. As he brought a shirt over his head, trying to pull it on, his arm cramped painfully, and his ribs screamed. He groaned as he finally slid it down over his stomach to hide the damage.

  


Jack burst through the door of his cabin, and he jumped slightly, turning to see the pirate grinning at him through dark eyes rimmed with eyeliner.

  


"How are you mate?" he smiled, "Jesus, you look terrible, miss the opportune moment?"

  


"Have you heard of privacy, Jack," Will asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack shook his head innocently,

  


"Not on my own ship, unless Elizabeth is in here, with ye, and your........occupied," Jack grinned wickedly, "You weren't doing anything you shouldn't be, that would call for such privacy, were you?" Jack was positively amused, getting the reaction he wanted.

  


"Of course not!," Will said quickly, still not used to the bluntness of the pirate, although he knew better than to trust Jack to speak in a sensible manner.

  


"Jack, this really isn't the time, I have to go check on Elizabeth," he said, frowning slightly.

  


"Yer lass is fine," Jack said carelessly, waving his hand, "But actually, I came to talk to you about something, a man to man talk if you will." 

  


"What?" Will narrowed his eyes suspiciously, sitting down on the bed, and looking up at the pirate, who's face suddenly turned to an expression of utter seriousness.

  


"It's about yer lass," he said, and then his face shifted, he seemed itching to say something, and then he did.

  


"You knocked her up!," he said incrediously, a devious grin spreading on his face. Will looked slightly confused.

  


"I what?" he asked.

  


Then the colour drained from his face, "Jack, you don't mean what I think you mean," he groaned, dropping his head into his hands, then looking up, "She isn't....pregnant, is she?" his face fell as he took one look at Jack's expression, and Jack swaggered over to him.

  


"Good on you mate," Jack grinned, slapping him on the back, " to be honest, I wasn't really sure you had it in you, but....." He was cut off sharply.

  


"Jack, what am I going to do, Elizabeth won't want a child so soon, what if she leaves?" he groaned in despair, "what if she is waiting till I get better to tell me, and.........."

  


"Woah, hold up," Jack held his hands up, "She doesn't know yet......"

  


"What do you mean she doesn't know!," Will looked at Jack like he was insane, "You mean you haven't told her! Jack, are you crazy?!" he asked, and then he stood up.

  


"No, don't answer that," he said as he saw that Jack had his mouth open to answer him, and then he ran a hand through his matted hair, and sighed.

  


"Relax mate," Jack said, " We didn't tell her because she was fretting enough because you were gone, Anna-Maria's having a talk to her now."

  


"Jack," Will said in a warning tone, "what about her father,"

  


Jack looked stumped for a moment.

  


"Well, he might offer drinks, like at the wedding?" he said airily.

  


"That's not what I meant."

  


"It'll all work out, now you get some rest, and I'll send yer lass down to talk things over with you, relax, it'll be fine," Jack said, leaving Will sitting on the bed, looking a mixture of worried, and deep down, very happy. He sighed. He just hoped Elizabeth wouldn't be too mad at him, then he would feel a whole lot better with the situation.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Hehe I lied about the lyrics, chances are, they will pop up next chapter if they make an appearance at all,

  


and my funny line. Wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but I just had these visions of Jack like, being in awe, kinda shocked, like 

  


"OMG you knocked her up!"

  


And Will being like all uh-oh, thinking Jack is mad at him, and worrying about all this other stuff, and Jack swaggering over and being like

  


"Good on ya mate!!!!!!" hehe (I stole that off the speights ad by the way, LMAO)

  


It would have been a CRACK up man.

  
  


Anywhoosa, next chapter up soon, R/R

  


Gah.....I was thinking the other day, of illustrating some of my stories. Just like a couple of scenes, but yeah......

  


If anyone who is commenting might take this into account, and just slip in your suggestions of what might make a good pictures, or you can email me even if you really want, just a scene you might like to see a picture of? Thanks guys.

  
  



	9. Phlex

Lyrics in this song come from the song Phlex, sung by Blindspott. If you haven't heard of them, man I think you should! It's the coolest song. So .....slow....it was written for a friend of them who died, and it's really slow, and nice.

  


Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, but I think by now we get the picture that I don't own PotC, and that I would REALLY REALLY like it. Hey, look, there is the ride, right in my backyard, along with Disneyland XD.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Comments:

  


Lordlanceahlot: Mwahaha when my teacher left, she told us she was pregnant, and someone in our class wrote "you let him knock you up!" in her card, XD, thanks.

  


Kingleby: Hehe, I might try that scene!!!! Hehe, thanks for the review

  


Skyler: *celebrates the return of the insanity* MWAHAHAHA ze droool, it esh evullllvingg!!

  


Mirrowa: Hey, thanks for the review, really means something to me! Im happy you like the story, and I just can't leave the quotes alone without the actions, lol, it just annoys me!

  


Orli*n*keira*: Mwahaha you flatter me mate! Hehe, and Im high on sugar at the moment, so ladida, thanks for taking the time to send yet another looooong review! Hehe, and yes, I can just IMAGINE Jack with a bunch of other drunk guys, howling his lungs out, trying to sing, XD

  


**************************************************************************

  


Gah, sorry if this chapter sounds kinda weird, it was REALLY hard to write, well, the bit where

Elizabeth tells Will she's pregnant, Ahhhh I was really stuck, so I hope it still sounds okay, LOL, I had to FORCE myself to write it.

  


***************************************************************************

  
  
  


Elizabeth followed Anna-Maria, who led her down to her own room, and shut the door. The Governors daughter frowned, but said nothing, as Anna-Maria locked it.

  


"Elizabeth," the female pirate started, and sighed, unsure of what to say, "Does your illness seem........odd to you in the least?" 

  


Elizabeth frowned, and sat down on Anna-Maria's bed, and looked at the other woman sqaurely.

  


"I don't know," she said, "I seem to be fine for the rest of the day, but im sure it's just seasickness."

  


"Yet you have been on ships all your life and have never experienced it before?" the Pirate pressed.

Elizabeth seemed at loss for words.

  


"I......I." she paused, "You have been planning this," she accused.

  


"That I have," she admitted, "Jack and I both think you are pregnant, Elizabeth."

  


Elizabeth went pale, and Anna-Maria was unsure if she should continue.

  


"Oh no," the younger female said softly, "are you sure?"

  


"You are exhausted by the end of the day, and you are up at the crack of dawn, ill every morning. If your monthlies are late, then I would say our suspicions are correct. For now, I think we should play it safe, and you should take care of yourself," Anna-Maria sat on the edge of the bed beside her, and wrapped a comforting arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

  


"What am I going to tell Will?" Elizabeth asked quietly, and looked at her friend, "What if he doesn't want it? He might leave and...." she dropped off, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

  


"Elizabeth, he loves you more than anything," Anna-Maria drew her into a soothing hug, "There is no way he will even consider leaving you. I think you should go talk things over with him,"

  


She gulped, and nodded, dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown, and getting to her feet.

When she got to the door, Anna-Maria called out to her. She turned around,

  


"Good Luck," she smiled, "Relax, you'll be fine."

  


Elizabeth nodded, and slipped out the door, and into the hall, where she slowly made her way to her room. She knew Will loved her- he wouldn't have said so, so many times- he would not have married her. But she was still unsure how to tell him, and she felt like she was throwing a big responsibility on him. When she was outside the door, she sighed. They had never talked about having children before, and she had no idea how he would take the news. She tried to think positive, but she couldn't help but think of her friend, who's partner had claimed that he loved her dearly, got her with child out of wedlock, and then threw it back in her face, blaming her for getting him in trouble. He had left that night for England, and never come back.

  


She took a deep breath, and turned the handle of the door.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Will looked up as he heard the door opening, and he got off the bed to greet her. His heart sunk, however, when he saw her eyes were slightly red, and her cheeks were streaked with tears.

  


"Elizabeth," he said gently, are you alright?" 

  


He watched her, his face marred with concern for her, and he was feeling worse and worse as the seconds ticked by. 

  


"Will," she said, her voice trembling, "please don't get mad at me," she fidgeted nervously under his watch, "Im........." she started, "Im pregnant......it's yours."

  


He blinked, and then realised she wasn't mad at him. A tear slid down her cheek, and he strode over to her, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms momentarily, before settling down in the corner of their bed, cuddling her against him. 

  


"Elizabeth," he murmured softly, gently running his hands through her hair, "Of course im not mad at you." He felt her lie her head beside his neck, and cling to him tightly.

  


"I was so worried, I thought you might leave," she whispered, and he felt her warm tears on his neck. Ignoring the protests his body was making, he shifted, and gently rested his cheek to temple,

  


_~When you want to rest your head, _

_on a shoulder that you know won't turn on you, _

_we're all here, _

_to the end with you my friend, _

_there's no reason to go~_

  


"Im not going anywhere," He whispered softly in her ear, "Jack told me, I thought you might not want the baby," he hesitated slightly at the last sentence, and he felt her relax.

  


"I want to keep it," she said cautiously, and he smiled, kissing her gently on the temple before he drew away from her face.

  


"You will make the perfect mother," he kissed her on the lips, and held her close to him.

  


Elizabeth sighed happily in his embrace.

  


"I wonder what my father will think," she mused.

  


"He wasn't entirely thrilled when you chose me over the Commodore," Will started, "I doubt he will be happy about this." He felt her straighten the collar of his shirt, and settle down once again.

  


"Don't worry," she said soothingly, "It will be fine, he will be happy, im sure."

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Anna-Maria frowned as she came down the hallway to find the Captain of the _'Black Pearl'_ peering through the keyhole to Will and Elizabeth's cabin, and quickly grabbed his collar, dragging him away.

  


"Jack," she hissed quietly in his ear, "What are you doing,?!"

  


"Nothing love," he said sheepishly, feigning an innocent look, "I was just o......uhhh............

Checking on them." he thought for a moment, "Making sure Elizabeth didn't kill him."

He looked pleased with himself for a moment, before Anna-Maria frowned at him, and his face fell.

  


"Sure you were Jack, leave them be," she tapped her foot.

  


"But it's so sweet," Jack said, with a sulky pout. She sighed in exasperation.

  


"You are forgetting you are the CAPTAIN you like to be called."

  


"Oh yes," his eyes lit up, and he went to leave.

  


"You really should take a peep," he grinned, "Terribly romantic," and he went up the stairs.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


mwahaha r/r, and thanks for Reading once again :D


	10. Huzzah and Sayoonara

Disclaimer: Im almost certain I do NOT own Pirates of the Carribean, nope, im certain, I can't find that damn receit ANYWHERE.

  


LOL. Anyways, nope, im not making any profit except my ego is growing a little from all the nice reviews I have been getting *hugs everyone who reviewed* WOOT!!! It's finally finished! The last chapter, LOL I had so much fun writing the last bit, about the hair, XD, though, I think I made Will a little OOC, but I think he's still passable. And sorry for the wait, I wasn't sure of how I was going to finish.

  


Woah, almost 40 reviews!!!! Oh man! Thanks so much!!!!

  


**************************************************************************

Reviewers:

  


Orli*n*keira: XD, of course the baby is his, LOL, and of course they are totally devoted to each other, but of course, when your nervous, you say a lot of things, and really fast- im putting it down to that (oh, and I think I said earlier on in a chapter that they had never talked about children, and she had no idea how he would take the news, so ya) . Hehe, and I thought the keyhole thing would be amusing, with Jack like siting there spying on them, I could just imagine him doing something like that, MWAHAHAHAHA. *pets evil Jack monkey* Thanks for all your reviews!!!!! Bubi!

  


Skyler: Wah! You need to speak to me in English mate, I am but a humble, informal NZ'er, who's favourite phrase is 'Oh my god its hansell, that hansell is so hot right now," LOL. Hehe, thanks for the Review mate.

  


Lord Lanceahlot: Thanks for reviewing! Especially when you sound really busy! Meep! *hugs*

  


Kingleby: MWAHAHA read this chapter and decide for yourself XD.

  


Drunken Captain Jack: Thanks for your review! *hugs* hehe Im happy now! 

  
  
  
  
  


***************************************************************************

Jack was above deck, near the wheel of his ship when he saw Will and Elizabeth come up, and he grinned to Anna-Maria, who winked, and turned back to what she had been doing previously. 

Will had a protective arm around Elizabeth, who was slightly leaning against him, and both of them looked very happy. He went over to them, a wide grin plastered on his face, and took off his hat, mock bowing to Elizabeth.

  


"Well you two seemed to have worked things out nicely then," he said happily, "But I suppose you want me to take you back home now, so you can tell the lass' father."

  


"Actually," Elizabeth spoke up, "We would like to stay aboard for a while," Jacks eyes lit up at this, "Then we won't have as much attention on us," she explained, and he nodded.

  


"You don't mind, do you Jack," Will asked, and Jack shook his head.

  


"Of course we don't mind," he said, "But I might drop you two off on a little sunny island while we go steal some gold and make us a living, Savvy? I wouldn't like to get you two in trouble..................again," Will smiled at him.

  


"That sounds good, Elizabeth?" he asked.

  


"Sounds perfect to me," she replied, "We wouldn't think of depriving you of your drinking money," she smiled, "you nearly shot me when I blew up your Rum, when I was trying to get us off that god-damned island," Will frowned.

  


"You're missing the good part," Jack complained, "What about when we got drunk, and danced around the island, and I....." he shut up promptly.

  


"And you attempted to sleep with me," Elizabeth prompted, a slightly devious look on her face.

  


"Jack, I think, that sometime, we should talk," Will suggested, raising an eyebrow, and Jack smiled awkwardly.

  


"Uhh," he said quietly, "Of course! Any time," he waved his hands, "of course I'd love to now, but I have a ship to Captain," he made a slight dash to the wheel, and bellowed out to his crew drop the sails and pull up the anchor.

  


"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous," Elizabeth smiled at Will. He responded by sliding his free arm around her, and gently kissing her.

  


"Of course I am," he smiled, and kissed her again.

  


Anna-Maria walked over to them, and they broke apart. 

  


"I take it you told him," she smiled, "Congratulations, for both of you, im sure you will make great parents,"

  


"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled.

  


"Will, maybe you should get some of those cuts checked, and get cleaned up a little, you look terrible," The Pirate continued, frowning slightly, "Breakfast should be up soon, you look like you need a good feed."

  


"I think that's a good idea," Elizabeth pulled away, and walked behind him,"you need to wash your hair," she smiled sweetly at him, ruffling the scruffy mess of almost dreadlocks that was bound at the base of his neck.

  


"But...But my hair is fine," he protested, turning around slightly, so he could see what she was doing. She deftly pulled the cloth holding it in a ponytail, and half of it fell forward, falling in his face.

  


"We could brush it too," she suggested innocently.

  


"No," he protested, "just re-tie it up, it's fine,"

  


"And cut it," Anna-Maria suggested, drawing a knife from her belt. Will made a move to collect up his hair and tie it up again. But when her raised his arm above his head, he winced, and clutched his previously injured arm, which now lay limply at his side.

  


"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, peering around him. He nodded slightly.

  


"Old injury, my arm is just stiff," he explained. Before he could move, Anna-Maria had ducked in and cut about an inch from the bottom of his tangled hair. Not wanting to be speared on the shiny silver blade, he stayed still, and just frowned in defeat. Elizabeth laughed a little, and Anna-Maria admired her work.

  


"Now you look a little bit tidier," she grinned, "Elizabeth can brush it out for you, so you don't look like a complete scruff when you next see your dear father in-law," 

  


He didn't say anything, but didn't look completely thrilled when Elizabeth nudged him in the back, towards their cabin.

  


"Come on," she smiled, "get it over and done with," and she pushed him past Jack, who he could see was laughing at him. The captain wandered over, grinning widely.

  


"You shut up," Anna-Maria raised her knife to level with his face, pointed towards him, "or you will be next," she jabbed it in his direction, and the grin was replaced with an 'o' of surprise. Elizabeth stifled a laugh, and even Will smiled at the look on Jack's face. Then he was pushed towards the steps again, and disappeared below deck.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


"Oi, you can put the blade down now, Savvy?" Jack said, and Anna-Maria lowered it, clipping it back on her belt, and deftly tying up her own long hair, binding it up, against her neck in a bun, out of her face, so she could see in the building wind.

  


"So, Jack, what is it that we are doing now?" she asked, folding her arms slowly, and leaning against the railing, "I understand we are dropping Will and Elizabeth on an island, and going to plunder another town."

  


"Of course we are," he smiled, "leave them on a nice, deserted, sunny, shady island with a keg of Rum each," he raised his hands shaping out the island, and then leaned back a little, looking at his hands, and cocking a wayward eyebrow, "maybe a keg between them......or a bottle....................

And we pillage, pilfer and plunder our weasly black guts out at the first place we find after that,"

  


"Jack, you know Elizabeth can't drink now," Anna-Maria lectured.

  


"Oh, good, half a bottle," Jack smiled, speaking enthusiastically.

  


"Jack, you really need to think things through, you're not really a responsible, reliable man, are you?" she frowned.

  


"Of course im not," he smiled, "Im a pirate love, but then lately, I've been thinking, I would like to take me a wife, and settle down on an island, all on our twosies," 

  


"You, taking a wife," she mock-grinned, "now I've never heard of that one before, what kind of woman would take you?" Anna-Maria took a look at Jack, from his boots, to his head.

  


"Im looking at her right now love," He said casually, walking over to her, and sliding his arm around her shoulders. When she didn't re-draw her knife to attempt to castrate him, he took it as a good sign.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Ohhhhh Im mean, ending as a cliff-hanger ain't I? *whistles innocently* Ho-Hum, you will have to imagine the ending now! Huzzah.

  


Actually, im not sure I will leave it like that, would anyone like to see a sequel to it? I think I will do one regardless.......but yeah.

  


Anyways, R/R are much appreciated, I LOVE getting Reviews, LOL, it is my Rum.

  


XD

  


and thanks to all who have reviewed already

  
  
  
  



End file.
